Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a vacuum processing apparatus capable of cooling a substrate held by a substrate holder tiltably provided in a vacuum vessel.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a deposition apparatus that cools, using a refrigerator, a substrate held by a substrate holder (for example, PTL 1). This deposition apparatus is configured to efficiently cool the substrate by arranging a GM-type refrigerator in the substrate holder. A compression device that exchanges helium gas with the refrigerator is arranged outside the vacuum vessel. The refrigerator and the compression device are connected by a hose that transfers the helium gas serving as a coolant.
PTL 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-149100